1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of individual modules having sections in high relief that, when combined, provide an architect, artist or decorator obtaining works of art, with decorative figures or utilitarian elements that are appliable or can be integrated with or integrated to architectural works, in a faster and easier way, and at lower costs, than when using standard material and techniques.
2. Description of Background Art
Man has always tried to beautify the different elements that conform the structure and architecture of the buildings that he has built, as well as for housing as for other purposes, in accordance to materials, instruments and techniques available.
Thus, it is common to find in most known ancient buildings, that walls, both internal and external, as well as ceiling and floors, are covered with painting, sculptures, carvings and engraving, made from different materials such as wood, stone, marble, clay and others, giving expression to creative, artistic or ability impulses and making at the same time propitious ambients for his recreation and relaxation, in some cases fulfilling didactical functions.
Styles and tendencies have varied, not only by evolution but also according to the materials available in each epoch. Therefore, there existed the use of well known material in combination with newly discovered ones. Wood, stone and marble, among others, constitute by themselves or in combination endless examples of works of art applied to architecture, giving an idea about the artistic quality of the artisan and professional of each epoch, and about their custom and habits.
Still subsists the custom to cover walls, ceilings, etc., with murals having figures and motives, painting, geometrical designs, etc., manifesting the artistical spirit of the architect who, when designing houses, commercial or industrial buildings, tries at the same time to obtain an aesthetical and pleasant ambient to facilitate the the activities of human beings. However, these manifestations are limited in spite of the actual availability of endless natural or synthetic materials, advanced tools and techniques that ease their handling because they involve high costs. For example, such works of art as murals, stained glass windows, high and low reliefs, decorated lamp screens, etc., which have very high costs, are confined to be used only in some luxurious buildings.
Another disadvantage and inconvenience which avoids inclusion of works of art or artistic decorations in building lies in the lack of materials easy to handle having low costs.
Therefore, there still exists a need for a system which allows design and construction of works of art as well as utilitarian and individual decorative elements, integrated to architecture, having relative low costs, readily available and handled.